1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tools that employ paper towels, cloths, flexible materials designed for cleaning and/or other suitable fabric in the art of cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today's households, many people employ cleaning devices that aid in using fabrics for cleaning and dusting. These cleaning devices allow the user to apply the cleaning fabric to the soiled area without having to awkwardly bend over to scrub the floor or use a stool to reach the ceiling. For example if one were to employ a fabric to clean the floor without such a cleaning device, that person would have to either bend over or get down on their hands and knees to clean the soiled floor. However, recent cleaning devices now allow the user to apply the cleaning fabric to the floor and other areas out of the users' reach.
Many of these cleaning devices require that the user purchase specific disposable fabric sheets to employ the device. These sheets can be much more expensive than just ordinary paper towels. They also do not provide for use of non-disposable cloths or ordinary rags. These cleaning devices do not allow for those who are environmentally conscious to use the devices, they cause more cost to the consumer and they are responsible for harm to the environment in the form of increased waste.
Many of theses devices are also of relatively complicated design with many moving parts. Manufacturing of the individual parts and assembling those parts into the final product takes time and increases cost. More parts of a device, moving and non-moving, increase the chances of malfunction. An increase in complexity comes with a decrease in reliability.
The current invention alleviates the stated deficiencies of the prior art. The invention allows users to employ paper towels, fabrics, non-disposable cloths and any fabric suitable for cleaning for dusting and cleaning without having to bend over to reach the floor or stand on a stool to reach the ceiling. It is also of simple design and operation, saving both time and money during manufacturing and use.